Drarry: You gave me what I needed
by fangirlgonecrazy 97
Summary: Students have returned to Hogwarts to finish their 7th year. But Harry feels very alone and things get hard when mostly everyone leaves for Christmas. He finds comfort with someone you wouldn't expect :) Drarry. Hope you enjoy.


*Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.k. Rowling is the rightful owner.*

This is my first Drarry I'm uploading, reviews are appreciated! This a story of I guess you can say 8th year as the students have returned to complete their 7th year of Hogwarts after the War. This of course ignores the Epilogue in the original story and Harry was never with Ginny. I apologize for any mistakes and I'm not that good at little details so forgive me. Hope you enjoy and this is OOC I guess. Byeee.

 _You gave me what I needed_

Harry along with many other students returned to Hogwarts after the war to finish their 7th year. Harry was regretting it, before this place felt like home but memories of the war just plagued his mind, all those who died...honestly Harry was a mess and he felt..well alone because no one noticed his dull lifeless eyes, no one noticed how drained he was. And now he was physically alone at the Gryffindor table as most of the students went home for Christmas yesterday, even Ron went home this year. Harry sighed pushing his food away from him, rising from the table and exiting the Great Hall. As he walked the halls he stopped right outside where the Room of Requirement should be. He'd heard it was destroyed by the fire but Harry closed his eyes trying to see if the room would appear. Harry opened his eyes expecting to still see the wall but instead he was greeted by the big black doors. Harry stepped inside, the room lit by a fire blazing bright in a fireplace, 2 couches sat in the middle of the room. Harry realized when he closed his eyes for some reason he had thought of his parents, the room must have replicated what must have been their living room as pictures of them decorated the walls. Harry went further into the room slowly sitting on one of the couches. Tears flowed from his eyes, small eyes echoed in the room.

"Potter?" Harry jumped up from the sofa wiping his face.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"...I saw you come in here, I… thought that it wasn't here anymore."

"Yeah, so did I."

"Harry…..I never thanked you for saving my life." Draco said staring right into Harry's green eyes. They still shone brightly even in the dimly lit room.

"You don't have to thank me Malfoy."

"Yes I do! You saved my life after everything I did to you. You saved my life even though I was a death eater."

"I knew you didn't have a choice Draco, you had to become one." Draco's face lit up at the use of his first name, he looked around the room.

"What is this room? He asked

"I thought of my parents when I tried to see if the room was here and I guess it replicated what our living room looked like."

"Is that why you were crying? Because of the room?" Draco asked, sincerity in his voice.

"I-I guess I was just crying about everything." Harry said sitting back on the sofa. Malfoy came and sat down beside Harry, they sat there in silence staring at the fire. Malfoy then took Harry's hand in his.

"It's okay to cry Harry." Harry looked at him not sure what to say and before he could stop himself the tears came again. He'd held everything in for so long. All this pain.

"I-I should have stayed dead when he cursed me again in the forest." Harry said letting out a heavy sigh.

"HARRY! Harry don't say things like that! Think of how different things would be….how your death would have affected everything and everyone…...even me." Harry looked to Draco, surprised at this new side of him he was seeing. He could see the sadness in Draco's eyes.

"I'm sorry Draco…. I'm just so tired."

"I know Harry. I know." Draco said squeezing Harry's hand.

"But I'm here." Their eyes met, Harry gave a weak smile and taking a chance layed his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco immediately wrapped his arms around Harry to hold him. Doing what others had neglected to do. Everything changed in that moment as Draco held Harry and was there for him. The person Harry least expected but the one he had longed for so long.

Harry woke, head laying on Malfoy's stomach as his body extended between the boy's legs. Harry looked up at the sleeping boy and smiled. He had stayed. Harry placed a note where his head had just laid and exited the Room of Requirement. Draco woke only minutes later missing the warmth and weight of Harry's body. He looked at the note,

 _Draco,_

 _Thank you. You gave me what I needed._

 _Harry._

Draco smiled, he knew things between them would be different now. Maybe he could finally have the one he's always wanted. Draco got up leaving the Room of Requirement to leave this night behind.

Harry groaned at the loudness of the Great Hall. It was 8 in the morning and everyone was already yelling and cheering. Even with a lot of students gone it was still loud enough to give Harry a headache. But then again he had been awake since 5, thanks to another nightmare. He put his head in his hands, closing his eyes. Harry heard a few gasps and lifted his head to see Draco sitting across from him. Draco smiled despite the whispers.

"Good morning Harry." Harry smiled a small smile back at the boy. Owl screeches were heard from up above dropping mail, Harry felts sting in his chest as he remembered Hedwig. Mail still dropped in front of him. Harry picked up the envelopes and just stared at them.

"Well, aren't you going to open them?" Draco asked. Harry hesitantly opened the first one and groaned reading the first line. He crumpled them all up and rose from the table.

"Harry?" Draco called but Harry kept walking and when he was out of the Great Hall he started to run. He ran out of the castle and didn't stop until he tripped in front of the forbidden forest gasping for air. He just layed on the ground looking up at the blue sky. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone lay beside him. He didn't have to look to know it was Draco. Just like the night before Draco grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"Talk to me Harry."

"I can't get away from the war. The letters….people still send me congratulatory letters for my victory. I'm tired of it, I don't see the war as victorious. People died because of me. I wish none of that ever happened to me. I never wanted to be the Golden Boy, the Boy Who Lived. I wanted to be a...normal boy with parents...just normal." After he finished speaking he noticed Draco was rubbing circles on his hand with his thumb attempting to comfort him.

"Harry...you still saved millions of lives and now you can just start over. Have a normal life if that's what you want. You can be whoever you want to be Harry. You no longer have to be the Golden Boy. Hell be rebellious, drink, snog boys. Do what you want to Harry. Be happy." Harry turned to Draco smiling the biggest smile he had in a long time.

"What makes you think I want to snog boys?"

"Great, of course that's what you focus on out of that whole speech." Draco laughs lightly.

"Just trying to lighten things up….but thank you, that means a lot. And you're right, I can finally just relax and do what I want to do. I don't have to live up to anyone's expectations anymore." A comfortable silence then fell over the two boys as they stared up at the blue sky, watching the clouds, still holding hands.

"Draco….why are you doing this?" Harry asked quietly, not making eye contact with Draco.

"I-I just want to help you."

"But why?" Harry finally turned to look at him, a blush crept onto Draco's cheeks. Green eyes stared into silver ones, both boys started to lean in. Both boys were blushing before their lips even met. They stopped as their noses touched, they could feel each others breathe. Draco finally closed the distance between them, seizing Harry's lips into a fierce passionate kiss like he's wanted to do for so long, running his tongue along Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance. Harry obliged and Draco began to explore his entire mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance until the need for oxygen was too much to bear and they separated gasping for air. They realized that they were now holding onto each other tightly, faces still close together.

"I love you Harry Potter." Harry looked at Draco, seeing the truth in his silver eyes.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy." Harry leaned forward to capture Draco in another kiss. He knew one thing. That if he had Draco, he would finally be happy.

 _Epilogue: 10 Years Later_

"HARRY?!"

"Outside love." Harry called to his husband, Draco stepped outside onto the balcony of their house wrapping his arms around his husbands waist.

"What are you doing out here? I woke up and you weren't in bed anymore, almost gave me a heart attack."

"I wanted to watch the sunrise." Harry leaned back into Draco's arms, they watched the sunrise together not wanting to let of one another. Harry got what he always wanted, a normal life. They lived in a 2 story house on the beach. It was comfortable and quiet there and it was just for them. You could always see the sun just like Harry thought Sirius would like and the sun always shone beautifully on the garden of lilies at the front of the house. Draco looked at his husband as the sun shone right in front of them. Harry's emerald eyes bright and beautiful. He was happy. They were happy.

"I love you Harry Potter-Malfoy." Draco kissed Harry softly.

"I love you too Draco Potter-Malfoy." Harry smiled brightly and pulled Draco in for another kiss.

All was well.

The End.


End file.
